Family Doesn't End With Blood
by Ember-Star-Lord
Summary: When Castiel and Gabriel end up running into some witches, they have put spells on the two angels that turn them into children. Now Sam and Dean have to go out to find a cure while making sure that the two children stay out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Walking into their new motel room, Dean took off his jacket and threw it onto one of the two beds that were in the room. He sighed heavily in annoyance, he, Sam, and Castiel were working on a new job. They were hunting down some witches that were spotted in the area that were causing trouble for people in town, but so far they haven't found anything or any witches yet, but that wasn't stopping them from searching. Although, Cas had said something about seeing a witch when he went out searching alone and that it may have put a spell on him, but he didn't seem effected by whatever it was it did. But they were going to keep a close eye out for any changes that may happen.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Sam asked Castiel as he sat down on one of the beds, taking out his laptop from one of the bags.

"Yes, Sam. I'm feeling fine," Cas said as he sat criss cross on the floor since there wasn't anywhere else to sit in the small motel room. "I'll make sure you will know if I feel any different." Sam nodded and then moved his attention to his laptop.

"I have no idea where else to look," Dean said defeated, laying down on his bed. "We've looked everywhere, and whenever we get even remotely close they just move away from us."

"We can't just leave this case alone, we gotta take out the witches-"

"I know Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy..."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." A few seconds later, there was a small _whooshing _sound and now standing before them was Gabriel who had a lollipop in his mouth. "Gabriel?" Sam said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Was just in the neighbourhood and just decided to check on my little brother," He explained with a smirk. He looked at their faces and none of them looked happy to see him which caused him to frown. "Really? None of you are happy to see me?"

"Piss off."

"Aren't you a breath of sunshine, Deany?"Gabe said sarcastically then put the lollipop back into his mouth. He was trying to hid his smirk as he loved picking on them, it was his job.

"Don't call me Deany."

"See how it feels?" Sam spoke up.

"Shut up, Sam. Well, you see Cas is fine, why don't you go on your way."

"Is that anyway to treat your guests?" Gabe sat down next to Castiel who looked a little uncomfortable. "Maybe I'll just hang out here for a little bit."

"Please... Don't..." Cas muttered under his breath.

"Actually, the real reason I'm here to tell you I've encountered a witch. Figured that you were on the hunt for them?"

"Working on it," Sam said with a sigh, remembering the issue that they were having with their case. "Can't seem to get a good location on one to take it down."

"Maybe I could be of some help-"

"No!" Both Sam and Dean yelled at him at the same time, giving him the double bitch face. There was no way in hell they would let Gabe help with this, he would cause too much trouble and they were all having enough trouble with this more than they would like to admit.

"C'mon. I wanna get revenge on that bitch witch that claimed she put a 'spell' on me. Don't feel any different, but-"

"You.. what?" Sam asked. "The same thing happened to Castiel."

Castiel shrugged when Gabe turned to look at him. "And you were going to keep your mouth shut about this? Do you feel any different?"

"Not that I've noticed."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You really are something Cas." He tilted his head in confusion at what his brother just said to him, Cas had no idea what that was suppose to mean. "But really, when are we going to go out and kill those witches?"

"We?" Dean said with a small laugh. "No, no. You are not going with us, Gabe. You would slow us down."

"Slow you- I'm sure I could be totally helpful! Give me a chance, c'mon!" Gabriel whined. "I'll be the best help, please. I'm just really bored."

"No, Gabriel. That's final," Sam finally snapped, slamming his laptop shut and throwing it on the bed behind him. "You're acting like a child about this, y'know that?"

"Well... Maybe I am a child, you don't know that!"

"Maybe you should just go, Gabriel."

"Cas, you're my brother. You're suppose to defend me in my time of need."

"I do not think I should defend you right now as you are not the most helpful person in the world."

"Well, you don't know anything," Gabriel said as he stuck his tongue out at his little brother. "I'm helping whether you like it or not." He pouted and crossed his arms like a child would do if they didn't get their way.

It was silent for a bit, no one could say anything that would have broke the awkward tension. Every time Gabriel showed up, it was always awkward since nobody in the room seemed to have liked him very much... Cas loved his older brother, he really did, but half of the time he would just act like a great big bag of dicks to everyone. Cas jumped slightly when there was a sudden pain in his chest, he put his hand over where his heart was to try and ease the random pain, it just came out of nowhere and he couldn't explain it. He was totally confused on what was happening, and when he took a glance at Gabe, who was still sitting next to him on the floor, he also had a pained look on his face.

Dean looked at them with a confused looked. "Are you two okay?" He asked, truly wondering.

"My chest hurts..." Cas said, trying to catch his breath. Nothing like this has ever happened before and it was starting to worry him, was his vessel dying? Or was it something else? He had no idea.

"Same here," Gabriel said sounding rather worried. "It's probably because of that witch, and I'll be sure that I'll be the one to-" As Gabriel tried standing up, it caused his chest to hurt even more and ended up dropping to his knees back onto the floor. He didn't like anything that was going on here... Both he and Castiel and the Winchester's knew now that the witches had something to do with this, but none of them were so sure of what that was just yet. "This hurts like a bitch!"

"Okay, you both need to relax," Sam said quickly, standing up from his bed. "Just take some deep breaths and-"

"Shut your mouth, Samsquatch!" Gabriel snapped at him, his tone didn't include his normal sarcasm.

"I do not think that will work Sam," Cas added.

"What are we suppose to do?" Dean asked them. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a bright light that filled the motel room. It blinded both Sam and Dean that they both had to look away and shield their eyes with the back of their hands. The bright light only lasted for a good two to three minutes before they were able to see again, looking at where Cas and Gabe used to be, the brothers gasped in horror. "What the hell?" Dean said when he seen the two angels now laying on the floor as toddlers.

"Uhh..." Sam said awkwardly, not understanding what just happened here. They were now children. Children. "You're see this too, right?" He asked Dean who just nodded slowly. The two sleeping toddlers were sleeping under the pile of their clothes that were now way too big for them. "This can't be happening..."

"Well... The witches sure got them... Now what do we do?"

"We can't just leave them."

"We also can't have two tiny toddler angels hanging with us."

"What else are we suppose to do Dean?"

Dean was silent for a minute, trying to go over all of the options that he had, but when there were so little options it was hard. "We drop them off at a fire station. Ring the doorbell then run like hell." Sam glared at Dean before hitting him upside the head. "Ow!" Dean complained. "What was that for?!"

"Your stupid ass ideas! One; they're too old for that. Two; we still just can't leave them on their own..."

"Goddammit.."


	2. Chapter 2

After trying to get over the fact that now the two angels have been turned into children, the Winchesters realized that they needed to go out and buy clothes and other supplies for them. Which would be rather difficult since neither of them would wake up, no matter how hard they tried, the kids wouldn't wake up. With that being noted, now Dean and Sam were worried that they would never wake up from their deep sleep. Or they were both being paranoid as that tends to happen a lot... But they would have to wake up sometime, right?

"I'll jut guess on the sizes," Sam finally said, standing up from his bed. "I'll be back soon-"

"And you're just gonna leave me here with them?" Dean said, sounding extremely horrified. "What if they wake up?! Then what would I do?"

"You're great with kids."

"And you're great at lying through your teeth. Sam, I'm serious. I don't think I could deal with them if they woke up while you're out. They'll probably start crying and stuff."

"You see how they are, no matter what we did they wouldn't wake up. So I think you're in the clear, man," Sam said as he grabbed the Impala keys and heading towards the motel room door. "You'll be fine."

"You better hope so..." With that, Sam left the motel room and to the nearest superstore. Dean looked at the two sleeping kids awkwardly, they were still wrapped up in their adult clothes and was using them as blankets. What nonsense did they just get into this time...?

* * *

Sam has been out for an hour at the superstore getting supplies that the kids would need, but he didn't get back to the motel in time for when the kids decided to wake up and Dean was still alone with them.. They both woke up about the same time, Cas sat up and yawned, balling up his fists and rubbed his eyes just as Gabe was just started to sit up. Dean watched them, worried about what was going to happen when they were to discover that they were now children, he wasn't looking forward to how they were going to react... Cas and Gabriel just sort of stared at each other, not really understanding why they looked different or why in the hell they were a lot smaller than they used to be... Gabe reached out and touched Castiel's face to make sure that what he was seeing was real and just not a dream that he was having, but when Cas complained about Gabe pinching his cheek too hard he realized that it wasn't a dream and it was real.

"We're children..." Gabe finally concluded, standing up on the bed with his jacket wrapped around himself. "Dean! What did you do to us!" He glared at Dean who looked rather hurt that he had blamed him for what the witch's spell had done.

"Nothing!" Dean shouted. "It was the spell that you were both put under! Are you so young that you can't put two and two together? Come to think of it... How old are you anyways? Do you know?"

"Hm..." Castiel sighed, as he jumped down off the bed with his large trench coat wrapped around himself. "I wanna say five, but I can't be certain..."

"I'm pretty sure I'm seven. It just feels right," Gabriel added, also jumping down off of the bed.

"Sounds about right... I was kinda hopping that Sammy would be back with your clothes and stuff by now... Actually, I figured that I had to deal with crying children."

"I can cry and get on your nerves," Gabe said with a shrug. "I probably will end up doing that if I don't get a damn lollipop!"

"You're seven, watch the language," Dean reminded him.

"I'll talk however I want, you dumb ape!" Gabe snapped.

"Someone's grumpy."

"Shut up and get me some candy..." He pouted then sat on the floor. "I'm freezing and hungry."

"Like I said, Sam should be back soon-"

Just before Dean could finish his sentence, Sam walked into the motel room with a few bags in his arms. He kicked the door closed before he sat all the bags down on the kitchen counters. "I bought a few things," he announced before he started to go through the bags. He looked over and saw that the two angels were awake and just looking right back up at him, he figured that they were still going to be asleep way before he got back to the motel. Dean was also glaring up at him. "You were right, Dean. Stop giving me that look..."

"I told you they would wake up when you left!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Did you happen to buy any lollipops while you were out?"

"Yeah, why-" Before he could ask his question, Gabriel ran up to him and try to reach the bags off from the counter to try and find where the candy was hiding at, he still needed his sweets. "Relax, would you?"

"Lollipop!" Gabriel demanded when Sam lightly pushed him out of the way. "Give me one!"

"Where are your manners?"

"What?" Gabe was confused on what Sam was asking. "What are you talking about?"

"Y'know. Please and thank you."

"Oh no. No, no, no. I don't have manners, just give me my freakin' lollipop already."

"You gotta say 'please' first," Sam said with a smirk. He was enjoying the fact that he was the boss over two small children. He took a red lollipop out of the candy bag and just held it in his hand, teasing Gabriel with it. "It's all yours if you say 'please'."

"How about I slit your throat first?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say..." Gabriel narrowed his eyes before kicking Sam in the shin and snatching the lollipop from his hand. Sam had yelped and had to sit on the floor to help the pain go away; child or not, Gabriel was still quite strong... "Was that necessary?" Sam asked Gabriel who just shrugged at him with the lollipop in his mouth. "All you had to do was say please..."

"Meh, I'm not a nice person so..."

"It wouldn't kill you to be one."

"I'm pretty sure that it would, Sasquatch." Sam rolled his eyes and stood up. "Did you buy us any clothes, Samantha? I'm freezing."

"I am also freezing," Castiel added in, standing up from the floor as well. "I need something more than just this." He shrugged in coat.

* * *

"Do you think we should see Bobby?" Dean asked Sam as he was helping Castiel put a hoodie on.

"Would he know anything about this?"

Dean shrugged as he stood up. "Who knows, but we can't just stay in the dark about this, we have to do something." He grabbed his keys before grabbing some of the bags that they have brought in with them. "We'll just go visit, see what he'll say about this."

"I don't wanna go anywhere," Gabriel complained, leaning back on the bed. "Too tired."

"Too bad," Dean snapped.

"If we go, there is a chance that'll we'll be one step closer to becoming normal again," Castiel told Gabriel with some hope in his tone. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Once again, Cas. You're suppose to defend me in my time of need, not agree with these idiots." Sam and Dean both glared at the seven year old. "What? It's true." Gabe stuck his tongue out at them.

"You're being an annoying brat."

"Dean, you haven't seen annoying yet. Watch this." Gabe reached over and knocked the lamp that was sitting on the small end table off and it landed on the floor, breaking into some pieces.

"Gabe!" Sam yelled, trying to pick up all the pieces before anyone could step on them and get hurt.

Gabe shrugged. "What? I'm a child, I don't know any better."

"Just... Just shut up... Lets go." Gabriel groaned and slid off the bed, both he and Castiel followed Dean and Sam out to the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" That was the tenth time that Gabriel had said that in the backseat of the Impala, he knew that they weren't even remotely close, but he just loved being an annoyance. He could tell that Dean was really about to lose it if he were to ask one more time... "Are we-"

"Yes! We're there!" Dean finally shouted. They have been driving on the highway for about five hours and had about five to six more hours left until they were actually at Bobby's place. "Now stop asking that goddamn question every five seconds!"

Castiel was confused and looked out the side window, they were still driving on the highway and he didn't see any houses around. "I do not think we're there yet, Dean. We're still driving," Cas said, not understanding that Dean was just being sarcastic. Gabriel rolled his eyes and hit his little brother upside the head. "What was that for?!"

"What was what for?" Gabriel asked as if he didn't do anything wrong, he looked at Castiel with an innocent look on his face.

"You just hit me!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did!"

Dean sighed loudly. "Both of you be quiet..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gabriel said to Castiel as he reached for another lollipop in the lollipop bag next to him. He gasped loudly when he couldn't find any in the bag, he picked it up to look at it more closely. It was empty alright... He looked up at Castiel to see that he was now eating a lollipop that was clearly from his bag of candy. Who did he think he was? "What... What are you doing!" Gabriel demanded.

"I was hungry," Castiel said with his mouth full. "There wasn't anything else to eat." Gabriel looked like he was about to punch his little brother in the face for stealing his candy, he knew better to never, ever do that... "I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear it. The next time we get out of this car, I am going to punch you right in the face." Gabriel huffed and looked out the window, watching the rain drops rolling down the window.

"It was just one piece of candy, Gabe," Sam said from the front seat. "It isn't really that big of a deal, is it?"

"Not that big of a deal?" Gabriel repeated, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Didn't they know that candy and sweets were everything? "What do you mean by that?! It's everything to me!"

"Nice to know you got your priorities in order..."

"Shut up, Sasquatch!"

"Everyone needs to shut the hell up before I pull this car over!" Dean finally snapped, causing everyone to shut up at once. "Gabriel, get over yourself. It's just candy, there is plenty more in the world."

"But I'm still hungry..!"

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled off at the nearest exit to find a quick place to stop and get something to eat so they would all be quiet. He didn't realize that they would complain so much-mostly just Gabriel. Thankfully Castiel wasn't doing the same thing or else Dean would probably have the means to blow his brains out from all the frustration that they were both causing him. They were just kids though, Dean had to keep reminding himself, but they should know when to keep quiet or not... Dean turned around in his seat to face the two kids once he had parked his car. "We'll get food, but I swear to God if any of you complain after this I will be super pissed. Got it?"

"Got it," Castiel said as he opened the car door and slide outside.

"Whatever you say, Dean-O."

Going inside the fast food place, something had caught Gabriel's eye rather quickly. On the other side of the restaurant there was a playland type of room with slides and different types of tubes running all through said room, there were so many children inside. He was trying to get Sam's attention, but he was too busy looking at the small menu displayed up above the counter. Next he tried getting Dean's attention, but he purposely ignoring him, not caring what he wanted at the moment or why. Gabriel huffed in annoyance, he knew that the Winchester Brothers didn't exactly like him, but there was no reason for them to ignore him, besides, he could have been hurt and they would just ignore him...

"C'mon, Cas," Gabriel said, grabbing Castiel's arm and forcing him to go into the playland with him. No matter how much Castiel struggled to get free of his older brothers grasp he just couldn't get free. "Relax would you?"

"What are you doing? We're going to get in trouble if we run off." They walked inside the playland, there were a bunch of children running around and screaming, and it also smelled like feet. "It's loud here, what are we doing? Shouldn't we get back to Dean-"

"No. I'm a kid now, and dammit I always wanted to play in here, but every time I've tried before the workers would kick me out," Gabriel explained as he took off his shoes and placed them in the shoe bin. "Are you coming or not?" Gabriel crossed his arms as he was waiting for his little brothers answer. Castiel shrugged as he started to take off his own shoes and put them in the bin right next to Gabriel's. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"I guess not..."

"I bet I'll beat you up the the top of the tunnel." Before Castiel could even ask what he meant by that, Gabriel was off, climbing up inside to the top of the playland. Cas rolled his eyes before running after Gabriel. "C'mon, Cas. Pick up the pace!" Gabriel called after him as he went through an orange tube.

Cas was trying to go as fast he could, but he was having a rather hard time trying to climb through all of the different tubes to keep up with Gabriel, there were a few times where he had lost track of which tubes Gabe had went down and he was worried that he was going to get lost in here and will never be able to get out. Castiel now ended up in a small, circular room that had four passage ways, he had no idea which way to go now, he didn't see which way Gabriel had went and it worried him. A group of children crawled right past Cas to the blue tube ways, Cas was considering following them to see if it went anywhere... As he started crawling through the blue tubes, he heard Gabriel's laughter from back where he just was in the circular room so turned back around back into the room then crawled into the room with a huge plastic window that looked outside the playland. Outside, he saw Sam and Dean walking into the playland looking concerned, Sam pointed up at the room Cas was when he noticed him looking out at them.

"Cas, get out of there and come back down here!" Dean called up to the young angel. "We're leaving!"

"Can't," Castiel called back down to them.

"Why not?"

"Can't get down."

"Take the slide."

"Too high up..."

"Are... Are you saying you're scared of heights?" Dean asked, trying to hold in his laugh. "That's ridiculous... Just get down here, you'll be fine."

"It's too high up..."

Gabriel crawled into the room and plopped down right next to Castiel. He stuck his tongue out the window towards Sam and Dean. "We're not leaving, losers. We're staying in here."

"Get down here right now or you're dead!" After Dean yelled that out, a lot of parents gave both Sam and Dean a dirty look.

"Would you hush? They'll think that we abuse the kids," Sam muttered to Dean.

"I'm gonna smack them upside the head if they don't get their feathery asses down here."

"You want us to leave? You'll have to catch us first!" Gabriel called back down. "C'mon, Cas." He grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him towards one of the hiding spots that he had found while exploring the place a few minutes ago.

"They're dead," Dean told Sam as he started to climb into the tubes.

"Dean, wait!" Sam called after him.

"What?"

"You gotta take your shoes off."

"...What...?"

Sam nodded towards the sign that says that shoes were not allowed in the playland area. "You have to take off your shoes."

"Oh for hell's sake..." Dean sat down as he took off shoes. "You man the outside, I'll be in here."

"Whatever..." Sam sighed then sat on one of the chairs near the door. He gave an awkward smile to one of the parents who had given them a dirty look when Dean was shouting at Gabriel.

Gabriel and Castiel were climbing up higher and higher in the playland so they could get away from Dean, they had no idea where he was at but they didn't want to know... Castiel was starting to feel a little light headed from climbing up so high, but he had to follow his brother around. They were now up all the way at the top in a little red square boxed room, it was super hard to find, so maybe Dean wouldn't find them up here.

"Are you sure we are safe up here?" Cas said, sitting against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs.

"Sure, sure. I mean, I doubt that he could actually fit through here." Gabriel snapped his fingers and a lollipop now appeared in his hands. He laid down on the floor with one of his arms behind his head. "We'll be nice and-" Before he could finish his sentence, both he and Castiel heard Dean calling for them and he didn't sound happy at all.

"Cas, Gabe? You better get over here right now or I swear to God..."

He sounded so close by that it worried Castiel and Gabriel. They looked at each other before getting ready to crawl away. "This way," Gabriel said as he crawled through the other tube with his little brother behind him. "I think if we go down in the grey tube and up through the-" Before Gabe could finish what he was saying, Dean came out of one of the tubes and started crawling after them. "GO BACK, GO BACK!" Gabriel yelled at Castiel, but only Cas got away from Dean. Dean grabbed Gabriel and held him back from crawling away from him. "SAVE YOURSELF, CAS."

"I'm coming back for you, Cas," Dean warned as he started crawling back down to the bottom.

Castiel wasn't sure where to go from here, he was pretty much sure that Dean knew his way throughout this side of the room. Luckily from him though that there was another small area with tubes and tunnels to go through, but the only way to get down and over there was to go down the slide... It was pretty clear that Castiel was scared of going down a slide and there were a few, but that would be the only way to get out to the bottom without running into Dean. He didn't want to risk it... Castiel climbed into one of the slides, looking down into the darkness and sighed heavily. He pushed himself down, getting shocked by the slide in the process, his heart was racing and he didn't know what to expect when he hit the bottom. But other children used to slide, so it shouldn't be anything bad...

When getting to the bottom of the slide, once again Cas got a shock on his leg and it made him flinch and yelp. That had hurt... He had landed on his feet when making it to the outside, he was mentally laughing at himself for being scared of that slide, there was nothing bad about it except the fact that shocked you on the way down... Gabriel was being forced to sit down at a table outside the playland to eat some food while Dean was going to go back to get Cas, but by the time that he could start searching he would already be hiding off at the other set of tunnels. Cas started running towards the other hide out, but when he was about half way there or so, Sam came out of nowhere and grabbed Castiel. Cas let out a shriek of fright when he was suddenly picked up like that.

"Easy, Cas. Easy," Sam said when Castiel had started to try and throw punches at him. "Dean, I got 'em!" Sam called up to the tunnel of tubes before going into the actual part of the restaurant where Gabriel was sitting while munching on some fries. "You both just sit here and eat your food then we'll get going, alright?"

"The man isn't gonna hold us down, Cas," Gabriel said. "We'll get back at them." Sam glared at him. "This conversation doesn't involve you, Sasquatch. Look away." Dean walked over to their table with his shoes and their shoes in hand with an irritated look on his face. "It's about time you stopped playing in the playland."

"Shut up and eat your food."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the drive to Bobby's house was fairly quiet, with all of the running around that Gabriel and Castiel had done at the playland it had certainly tired them out, they were passed out asleep in the backseat. At first, it had worried both Sam and Dean that they had both died or something since they weren't making any noise and were going to wake them up to see if they were okay, but Dean changed his mind as he didn't want to hear them complain. Dean wanted to have as much peace as he could before he got to Bobby's house, knowing that once they all showed up Bobby would yell at them for showing up unannounced, but he would let them stay. That wouldn't have been a problem. Especially with the problem that they were in right now, they would need all the help that they could get at the moment.

Dean pulled the Impala up to Bobby's house, they saw that he was home and was so happy for that. "I'll go up there and tell him what the issue is," Dean told Sam in a hushed tone as he unbuckled his seat. He didn't want to wake up the kids."You stay here with them. I'll be right back."

"Wait, whoa, whoa," Sam called after Dean, also talking in a hushed tone as he was getting out of the car. "Why do I gotta stay?"

"Because I stayed with them last time. It's your turn. Now shut up and deal with it." Dean closed the Impala door only halfway, not wanting to make too much noise then walked up to Bobby's front door. Sam was now sitting awkwardly in the dark car, looking in the backseat every so often to make sure that neither Gabe or Cas had woken up as they were talking.

Dean walked up to the front door, being careful to not get shot by Bobby who was super protective of his place. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before it slowly opened. Dean wasn't at all surprised when Bobby came out, holding a gun up to Dean, he didn't even flinch at this since he was so used to the nice friendly welcome. "One of these days I'm gonna end up shootin' ya," Bobby warned as he set the gun down next to the door. "What'cha want?"

"Nice to see you too, Bobby," Dean said with a smirk. "But seriously, we have a problem and we have no idea what to do or where else to turn to."

"Calm down and tell me everything and I'll see what I can do."

Back out in the Impala, Gabriel yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Sam?" He called out.

"Yeah?"

"Tired."

"Just go back to sleep, Dean should be back soon."

"Whatever, man." Gabe yawned again. "I'm sick of all you anyways..." After saying that, Gabriel started to drift back into sleep. Sam sighed happily, he didn't really feel up to dealing with Gabriel being his bratty self. He was way too tired for that right now...

"That's quite a story, isn't it?" Bobby told Dean as they were walking back to the Impala.

"Yeah, and we have no idea what to do with them. To break the spell we would have to track down the witches and kill them," Dean explained with a sigh of his own. "Which will be close to impossible."

"Nothin's impossible. We'll find them somehow and use the Witch Killin' Spell on them."

"If you say so," Dean said with a shrug just as Sam got out of the car. "Are they still asleep?" Sam nodded. "Great. Bobby's agreed to let us stay here."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said with a smile.

"No problem, what's family for?"

Dean and Sam opened the backseat of the Impala and carefully took the kids out from the backseat. Thankfully not waking them up in the process. Dean had Castiel resting on his shoulder snd Sam was holding Gabriel, they were all so tired and couldn't wait until they were able to finally sleep. It has been a long couple of days and there wasn't much time to waste on sleeping. Dean swore that if either of the kids were to wake him up before noon he would take them and lock them outside, he wouldn't even feel bad about it. Besides, it was their fault that they haven't had any sleep in a few days...

Sam and Dean followed Bobby inside his house, they weren't saying anything at the moment in case it would wake the children up from their deep sleep. Bobby showed them to the guest bedrooms where Castiel and Gabriel were going to sleep in. There was only two beds in the guest bedroom, it was already decided that the two kids were going to share one of the beds and Sam and Dean were going to play Rock Paper Scissors for the other bed. Carefully, Dean pulled back the comforter and sheets so they could place the kids in the bed; Cas was sleeping on the left side of the bed and Gabe was on the right side. Dean left the room, but Sam stayed back behind so he could pull the sheets and the comforter over the kids before turning off the lights and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now what?" Dean wondered out loud when he, Sam, and Bobby were all in the living room together. "There has to be something simple that can track down these witches... Right?"

"Well..." Sam started to say but stopped, not saying anything else.

"If you got an idea, geekboy, speak up."

"We could summon Crowley..."

"You're serious...?" Sam nodded, taking a seat on the couch. Dean sighed, looking at Bobby who just shrugged at Sam's idea. "You think he can actually help us?"

"We won't know unless we try."

"I suppose you're right... Bobby do you mind if we..."

"Do what'cha gotta do. Make sure he don't burn the place down though."

* * *

About fifth-teen minutes later, Sam had the spell all ready and Dean had scribbled a Devil's Trap on the floor in chalk. They were ready to summon The King of Hell. Sam used the spell, now standing in front of them in the Devil's Trap was Crowley. He did not look at all happy with the random summoning, especially since it was from the Winchesters. When Crowley tried to walk towards them, he was kept trapped in, he glared at the brothers and crossed his arms.

"Yes, boys? What can I do for you on such a _beautiful_ night?" He asked them sarcastically.

"We need a favour," Sam told him.

"Which is?"

"Castiel and Gabe had been put under some witch spell, and the only way that we are able to break it is if we find them and use the Witch Killing Spell on them," Dean tried explaining as best as he could.

"What kinda spell are we talkin' about here?"

"Not sure, but it turned them both into children-"

"Children?!" Crowley said to confirm, almost bursting out laughing. He just couldn't picture the two angels being turned into kids. "You must be joking!"

"We're not-"

"That's hilarious! I wish I had seen the looks on their faces!"

"Well... It may be funny to you, but we're the ones who have to watch and deal with the brats."

Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, alright. Since I'm feeling so nice, I'll track down the witches for ya, but it'll take me some time so give me a few days to do this."

"Do whatever you gotta do."

"Thank you, Crowley," Sam said with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now would you mind lettin' me outta here?" Crowley asked the Winchester's, nodding down towards the Devil's Trap at his feet. Dean knelt down on the floor and rubbed away a piece of the Devi's Trap, breaking the trap. Right away Crowley had disappeared without saying anything else.

Dean yawned. "I'm off to bed. Nighty night, Sammy." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder before he started walking down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

"Wait, whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?" Dean turned around to face Sam. "We're suppose to play Rock Paper Scissors for the spare bed, remember?"

He rolled his eyes, walking back over to Sam. "Ready?" Sam nodded, both holding out their firsts. They both shook their fists twice before picking which one they would use. As usual, Dean had picked scissors and Sam had picked rock. "Dammit!"

"Always scissors, Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gabriel was the first one in the house to wake up. He sat up in bed and yawned, arching his back as he stretched, he looked around the room having no idea where he was at. Looking down next to him he had seen Castiel sleeping, curled up in the blanket, somehow seeing Cas made him feel a little bit better. "Hey, wake up," Gabriel whispered to Castiel, shaking his shoulder. "Cas, c'mon."

Groaning, Castiel opened one eye, looking up at his older brother in confusion. "What-"

"Shh! Sasquatch is sleeping in here." Gabriel nodded towards the other bed.

"What did you wake me up for?" Cas asked in a much quieter tone.

"Because, I'm hungry but I don't wanna go look for food on my own..."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Castiel sat up, stretching.

"Would you come with me?"

"I guess..."

They both climbed out of the bed as quietly as they could, when walking towards the bedroom door, they made sure that they didn't step on any floorboards that would wake up Sasquatch. But by the way he was snoring so loud, it would seem like he wouldn't even hear someone breaking into the place... That being said and noted shouldn't mean that Cas and Gabe should walk through the house being extremely loud, that would earn them a hit upside the head from Dean. When walking out into the living room, the TV was on and Dean was also snoring loudly but he was sleeping on the couch holding a beer in his hand that was spilling all over the floor. Bobby sure wasn't going to be happy about that... Castiel and Gabriel tip toed into the kitchen as quietly as they could, neither of that had ran into Bobby yet.

"Alright," Gabriel said in a hushed tone as he was closing the kitchen door. "I'm really in the mood for some pancakes." When he turned to face Castiel, he noticed the confused look on his little brothers face. "What?"

"What are pancakes?"

"Fluffy goodness. C'mon, help me make them. I know how it's done." Cas shrugged and decided to go along with it. "Okay, firsts things first, we need milk and two eggs. Go get them for me."

Castiel sighed before walking over to the refrigerator. When he opened it, he grabbed the large carton of milk and placed it on the floor, while looking around for the eggs he noticed it was on the very top shelf. He tried standing on his toes, but he still couldn't reach it. "Gabe!" He called.

"Shh! What?"

"Can't reach..."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Oh for Heaven's sake..." He started to push one of the tables chairs towards the refrigerator. "Just use this, dumbass..."

Climbing on top of the chair, Castiel then easily grabbed the carton of eggs. As he was trying to climb back down, he accidentally dropped the eggs on the floor. They could hear all the eggs crack all at once as it had hit the floor. "Oh no... Gabe, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Cas," he said as he knelt down next to the huge mess. "Hopefully there is at least one left..."

"I heard that if you don't have eggs for baking, you can use blood because it has the same amount of protein." Gabriel looked up at Castiel with a disgusted look on his face. "What? It's true."

"Sometimes I worry greatly about what facts you know and where you have learned them from..." Castiel didn't understand why his brother was concerned about him, there was no reason to be. Gabriel flipped the egg carton over and found an okay egg that hasn't been completely destroyed from the fall. "Well... I suppose one egg will just have to work." They walked away from the mess on the floor, not bothering to clean any of it up. They put the single egg and the milk on the counter next to the mixing bowl. "Next up we need flour and sugar."

"I'm not sure where that stuff would be..."

"Normally they would be up in the shelves, so..." Gabriel picked up Castiel and put him on the counter. "Start looking because I'm starving..."

"Why don't you help?"

"Because, I'll be the one mixing all of this stuff together, and to do that I'll need all the ingredients. Now hurry up."

* * *

After Castiel had found all the ingredients that they needed to make the pancakes, he was standing up on the chair next to Gabriel to watch him mix it all in together. Thankfully when Castiel had dropped everything out of one of the shelves it didn't wake up Dean. They would be in a world of trouble if he had seen what they were doing... Then seeing the huge mess that they made on top of that would make it even worse for them. Gabriel was smiling at himself when remembering the fact when everyone else was awake all of the pancakes would be gone and they wouldn't have any.

"Aren't you suppose to measure this stuff out?" Castiel asked as Gabriel was just pouring the whole carton of milk in the mixing bowl.

"Oh crap... I think you're right..." Gabriel realized as he placed the half carton of milk a little too close to the edge of the counter and it spilled all over the floor. "Dammit... Well, someone will clean that up. As for the measuring, I don't think it's that important."

After all the ingredients were put into the mixing bowl, it was time to blend it all together with the mixer. "I wanna do it!" Castiel complained as Gabriel was about to push the button on the mixer which picked the speed.

"Alright, Cas." He handed the mixer over to his younger brother. "First, I think we should start with the slo-" Before Gabriel could finish his sentence, Castiel pushed the button that said 'high' and the ingredients in the bowl started to splash all over the kitchen. "Turn it off, Cas!" Gabriel yelled.

"What the hell is-" Dean entered the kitchen, but before he could finish what he was going to say, his face became covered in raw egg.

"Remember this day, little brother. This is the day that we run like hell or else we die."

Gabriel and Castiel took off running out of the kitchen as fast as they could before Dean could get a hold of them. As soon as Dean wiped the sticky raw egg off from his face he chased after the two brats who were making his life a living hell. They ran back into the guest bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind them so Dean couldn't get in. Dean was slamming his fist on the door, hoping that somehow it would cause the door to magically open. Sam sat up in his bed with a start, not expecting to hear all of this loud noise that was going on.

"Get out here and clean this mess that you two made, or so help me God I will-"

"Shut up, Dean. You won't do anything..." Gabriel snapped at him.

"You're lucky that you're a child right now or I would totally kick your ass!"

"What's going on?" Sam asked through a yawn as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Dammit, Sasquatch! Now we're gonna die!" Dean walked into the room looking extremely angry. Gabriel held up his hands slightly as he started to back away from Dean. "You said somethings, I've said somethings. All in the head of the moment." Dean ignored him and grabbed his arm. "Ow! Easy!"

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked again.

"Go look at the kitchen, he answered, grabbing Cas' arm and dragged them both out of the room with Sam behind them.

"What's all the yellin' about?" Bobby asked, walking out of his room.

"Kids."

"What did you two do?!" Sam demanded when seeing how much of a mess the kitchen was.

"Gabe wanted to make pancakes," Castiel admitted.

Gabriel glared at his brother. "Okay. Third time, Cas. You're suppose to defend me!"

* * *

"Bored..." Gabriel complained as he was flipping through TV channels. He and Castiel has just finished cleaning up the entire mess in the kitchen that they made in just under an hour. He looked over at Sam who was on his laptop as usual. "Tell me, Sasquatch. What else do children do besides getting into trouble and watching TV?"

"Nah, that's pretty much it," Dean butted into the conversation as he sat down on the couch with a beer in his hand.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes towards Dean. "Wasn't talking to you, buttmunch."

"I guess a lot of kids go to the park," Sam said, not looking up from his laptop.

"I wanna go to the park!" Castiel said happily. Bobby came up behind Castiel and scooped him up.

"Of course you do," Bobby said with a smile. "We're gonna go to the park."

"Yay!"

Both Dean and Gabriel sighed in annoyance.

* * *

At the park, there were a handful of other children playing there and Gabriel was looking totally miserable out of all of them and just didn't want to be there at all whatsoever. He was sitting on the swing watching Castiel playing on the monkey bars. He was getting worried that his little brother was going to fall and get hurt. Gabriel had no idea on how Castiel managed to hang upside down on the monkey bars without slipping and falling on his head. One of these times he wasn't going to be so lucky...

"Gabe! Come play with me!" Castiel called from the monkey bars that he was now sitting on top of.

"I think I'm good, Cas." Castiel pouted then hung back upside down on them again. "Be careful..."

"See what I can do? Gabe. See-" Castiel wasn't focusing as much as he should have and he had accidently fallen off the monkey bars and had fallen face first on the ground below him.

"Cas!" Gabriel called out to him as he was running towards the monkey bars. He knelt down to his brother who was still laying on the ground and helped him sit up. "You okay?"

Castiel lifted his head up, there was a gash on his forehead. "Hurts." Was all that Castiel had said.

"I should say so..." Castiel had started crying and Gabriel had found it heartbreaking to see his own brother hurt and crying. He wrapped his arms around Cas and pulling him into a hug.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked as he, Dean and Bobby showed up.

"He has a cut on his forehead."

"Lets get a look at it," Bobby said to Castiel. Cas showed the gash on his forehead. "We'll stitch that up and get some ice cream. Sound good?" Castiel smiled a little and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what else do child do?" Gabriel asked the adults before he dragged his tongue through the vanilla ice cream. "Because I'm 95% sure that we don't always get stitches and then have ice cream afterwards, am I in the ball park?" Castiel looked up at Gabriel looking rather upset when he had mentioned the stitches that Bobby has just finished putting in his forehead.

"Can the attitude would you? It's getting super annoying," Dean told Gabriel who was just glaring at him.

"And you're not?"

"C'mon," Sam said, trying to stop the argument before it became a bigger issue than it already was becoming. "Can you two please stop arguing? It's getting really old really fast..."

Gabriel sighed and shook his head in frustration. "It's just... I'm really, really, really bored here, Samantha. There is nothing here to do and it's soooo laaame..."

"Well, what else do you wanna do?" Bobby asked the kids. "I'm sure there are a few things in town that we could do."

"Examples?"

"Well... There is a zoo, an Arcade Universe just opened up, and the fair is in town," Sam started naming off a few things that were on the top of his head. "I guess those could be some examples."

"Or... Or. We could just sit here and wait quietly until Crowley comes back and tells us where those witches are," Dean suggested with a shrug. "That sounds like the best thing to do, dont'cha think?"

"No..." Bobby said. "We can't just sit around here all day with these little monsters." Both Castiel and Gabriel looked up at him when he had referred to them as 'little monsters.' They didn't think themselves to be that bad. "Besides, they need somethin' to do or else they'll start gettin' on all our nerves."

"Should I knock over another lamp?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his face, he reached over towards the end table that had the lamp sitting on it. Dean quickly grabbed Gabriel's wrist which had caused the little angel to yelp in surprise.

"Don't. You. Dare..." Dean hissed, glaring at the seven year old.

"I wasn't even gonna do it! I was just kidding... Damn..." Dean let go of his wrist and walked away from him. "You need to learn to take a joke..." Gabriel had muttered under his breath, when Dean glared at him again he had just shrugged as if he didn't say anything wrong.

"We're not your babysitters, do you understand that?" Dean told the kids who looked awfully confused since that was exactly what they were to them...

"What are you suppose to be?" Castiel asked in confusing then licking some of his ice cream from the cone. "You are suppose to be our care takers until we return to normal, aren't you?"

"Shut up Cas," Dean had snapped, clearly not meaning to. "Look, you two don't need a babysit-"

"No babysitter?" Gabriel interrupted, not wanting to waste any chances that he had to be a smartass. "That means we can place in the middle of the road all day long as much as we want and nobody can tell us otherwise. C'mon, Cas. Lets go play in traffic."

Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion, clearly not understanding that his older brother was using sarcasm and didn't really want to go play in traffic. "What would we want to do that for, Gabe? Wouldn't we get hurt if we did that?" Gabriel rolled his eyes before hitting him upside the head. "Ow!"

Gabriel smirked before Dean had hit him upside the head. "What was that for?!" Gabriel complained.

"Getting on my nerves."

"Anyways..." Sam said trying to break the arguments once again. "From that list, which one did you guys want to do?"

"Zoo!" Castiel announced.

"Zoo?" Gabriel repeated, looking at his brother with his arms crossed and a questioning look on his face. "Why in God's name would you want to go pay to see and learn about silly animals when you can just look them up on the internet?"

"So annoying kids like you have something to do." Dean grabbed his keys from the table with a sigh. "Lets just go and get this over with..."

* * *

"What's the purpose of these?" Gabriel wondered as he pulled on the tight paper wristband the workers had put on his write when they had entered the zoo. "It's stupid..."

"Do we have to wear them?" Castiel added, trying to break the paper wristband off but it was far too hard to just rip off. "It hurts," he whined.

"It's to show that you've paid to get in," Sam explained. "You have to keep it on until we leave."

They were walking down the road from the front gate to the actual part of the zoo to watch all the stupid animals... Dean and Gabriel didn't understand what the big deal was, they both could agree that they could do the same thing at the zoo on the internet for free... Sam and Cas on the other hand didn't really seem to mind, in fact, they were both kinda psyched for the trip. Bobby didn't really seem to care either way, he just didn't want to hear the idjits complain and he certainly didn't want to hear the kids crying all the damn time. Whatever would keep them all happy.

The first that they went to was the lion exhibit that was at the front of the zoo. Gabriel could barely see over the railing so he had to stand on his toes to get a somewhat good look at the animals. Castiel was pulling on Dean's shirt to get his attention then held up his arms, telling Dean that he wanted to be picked up so he could see over the railing. He rolled his eyes, acting like he was annoyed by Cas, but he really wasn't. It was just for show.

"Do you really need to be held?" Dean asked Castiel as he was picking him up.

"Can't see," Castiel said, looking at the lions in awe as they were playing and walking around the large exhibit area. He squealed when Dean had put him up on his shoulders.

"Better?"

"Better!"

Gabriel yawned, resting his chin on his hand and was looking rather bored. "Can we move on now?" He asked, looking up at Sam who was reading the sign that had facts on it about the animals that they were looking at. "Can we leave now, Samsquatch?"

"We just can here, Gabe," Sam said, looking down at the short archangel. "Aren't you having any fun at all?"

"No," Gabriel had answered a little too quickly, sighing from boredom.

"But like I said, we just got here. Hopefully you'll find something that you'll enjoy."

"Doubt it..." He walked away from the lion exhibit and followed Dean and Bobby to the next exhibit.

"Gabe!" Castiel yelled at his brother happily.

"What Cas?"

"Look! Look!" He pointed to some colourful birds that were walking around the zoo. "Birdie!"

"I see the birdies, Cas..."

"Pretty birdies." Gabriel rolled his eyes again, it was so super strange to him to see that his brother was getting dumbed down along with his age. "Want one."

"No freakin' way are you bringing any birds home with us," Dean said. "We already have enough to deal with at them moment."

"But, Deeeeeean," Castiel had started to whine.

"No, Cas. That's the end of discussion."

"Fiiine..."

Their next stop was the bear exhibit, the bears had really seemed to scare Castiel as he really wanted to get away from that exhibit. But of course Gabriel had other plans. He climbed up on the railing and sat on it, looking down at the bears coming over to him to see what was going on. The whole time Gabriel had a huge smirk on his face. He looked down again at the five bears and the two baby cubs, they were so much bigger than he had realized them to be. The three adults weren't paying attention to him as they were busy looking at the exhibit next to the bears, but Castiel was watching him closely, not wanting for his older brother to fall and get hurt.

"Gabe, get down..." Castiel called over to his brother.

"What?" Gabriel called back to his little brother, he still had that smirk on his face. "They like me, Cas. See? They're trying to give me hugs!"

"Gabriel!" Sam yelled at the archangel when he turned around and saw what was going on. Before Gabriel could say or do anything, Sam picked him up off of the railing and held him. "Clearly we can't look away for five seconds without you doing something completely stupid..."

"Five seconds?" Gabriel repeated with a snort. "Can you count, Samsquatch? I was over there for about five minutes at least!"

"Whatever..."

"Um... Samasquatch? You can put me down now..."

"No."

"Huh?"

"Every time we look away you run off somewhere."

"So...?"

"So you lost the privilege to walk around." Gabriel groaned loudly as they were walking away from the bear exhibits. "Sorry, but it's your own fault."

* * *

**-Two hours later-**

Bobby had decided that it was time that they took a break from walking around and stop for some food. Luckily for them there was a small little restaurant are where they could go get something to eat, more importantly, Gabriel could finally get some more ice cream. For the first time that entire trip, Sam and Dean had been able to put the kids down so they could order the food and ice cream. It was boring to Castiel just standing there waiting and not doing anything, he wanted to go back outside and look at the penguins again. He thought that they were extremely cute and Gabriel had to agree. He looked up at the adults and at his brother, they weren't really paying attention to him, So Castiel thought that he could go back and look at the penguins and come back before they noticed that he was gone. He walked away from them and left the small restaurant.

"Hey, Cas. I-" When Gabriel turned around to face his brother, he wasn't there and that made him worried. When he glanced out the window of the restaurant he saw Castiel looking up at the giant map that showed where all the exhibits were at. Gabriel didn't mention anything to the adults, instead he just left to go get his brother on his own. "Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Gabriel demanded as he was walking up to him.

"Look, Gabe. Look!" Castiel pointed on the map to where the penguin exhibit was located. "Lets go there again!"

"We have to wait until Sam and Dean come back."

"Why?"

"Or else Dean will kick my ass for running off." Castiel looked at him with a confused look on his face which caused Gabriel to roll his eyes and try to grab Castiel's wrist to take him back to the restaurant. "No, Cas. We can't go, c'mon..."

"No!"

"Yes!" Castiel took off running the complete opposite way of the restaurant. "Cas!" Gabriel yelled after him. He shook his head in annoyance before chasing after him. "Dammit..."

* * *

Dean was tapping his fingers impatiently as he was waiting for their food to be ready and served. That's when it had hit him. The kids were being way too quiet, there was no fighting or arguing, and Gabriel wasn't up to his usual pranks or jokes. Normally people would consider this sudden silence as peaceful, bit to Dean it was beyond strange and somewhat stressful. Bobby and Sam didn't seem to notice it at all, probably since they were both too busy talking. Turning around finally, Dean had half expected the two angels off running around the restaurant causing trouble. But no. they were nowhere in sight.

"Uh... Guys...?" Dean said to Bobby and Sam who had stopped talking to listen to him. "Either of you know where the kids went?"

"What?!" Sam said quickly, walking around the place to make sure that they weren't hiding. "Not here."

"Dammit!"

"Balls!" Bobby said as he shook his head. "I told you two not to let them out of your sight!"

They all left the restaurant, splitting up to different areas of the zoo to see if one of them could find and catch them.

* * *

"Cas, stop!" Gabriel called out to his little brother for what seemed to have been the millionth time. Gabriel finally just leaped forwards and tackled Castiel to the ground. He yelped loudly when Gabriel wouldn't let him go. "Now we're lost because of you!" The both stood up, dusting themselves off.

There were tears welling up in Castiel's eyes until he started to cry. "I-I'm sorry, G-Gabe." He put his hands over his eyes. "It-It's my fault."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him into a hug to try and calm him down. "It's okay, Cas. We'll find our way back."

"And...And Dean and Sam and Bobby. They're gonna be so mad at me!"

"Shh...Sh..." Gabriel started rubbing Castiel's back. "They're not gonna be mad."

"Yes they will!"

"It's okay, I'll take the blame. I always do." Castiel looked up at his brother who was smiling down at him. "It's all gonna be okay."

"Cas? Gabe?" Both angels turned around when they heard Sam calling for them. When he had spotted the two of them, he quickly walked over to them and didn't seem to be at all happy... "Why the hell-" Sam noticed that people were staring at him for shouting and his use of language. He cleared his throat before talking again. "Why did you two run off?" He asked in a much calmer tone of voice as he scooped the two angels up.

"I uh... Wanted to see the penguins again," Gabriel said, taking the blame like he said that he would. "I didn't know that Cas was following me." Castiel smiled at his brother weakly before burying his head into Sam's shoulder. Brothers had to look out for one another after all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The next morning**_

Gabriel was shoving Castiel over so he could get some of the blanket, Castiel was the type of person who always hogged the blankets all of the time. "Let go of the blankets, Cas!" Gabriel yelled, trying to pull the blanket over to the side of the bed.

"No! Leave me alone!" Castiel whined.

"How about I hit you upside the head?"

"Shut up, Gabe!"

"You shut up!"

"What the hell is goin' on in here?" Bobby asked when he walked into the guest bedroom. "What's with all the screamin' and yellin'?"

"Gabe's trying to take my blanket!'

"You're the one who's hogging it!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Bobby cut in from their arguing. "it doesn't matter anymore. Y'know why?"

"Why?" They both asked at the same time.

"Because it's time to get out of bed anyways." Both angels groaned as they forced themselves out of bed.

"Can't we sleep in longer? " Gabriel complained as he and Castiel walked into the living room with Bobby.

"It's noon," Sam pointed out. "So no."

"I wasn't asking anything from you, Samantha!" Gabriel snapped, as he clearly wasn't a morning person. "What fun filled children crap are we doing today?"

"You tell us."

"Huh?"

"We figured it would be your turn to pick what we do today since Cas had picked yesterday."

Gabriel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "And the day before that..." He muttered to himself.

"Stop being a brat and pick before I do," Dean told him.

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean who rolled his eyes at the annoying child. Gabriel sunk down in the chair that he was sitting in with a pout as he was thinking about what his few choices were. "Hmm... I guess the fair sounds like a decent enough place to go, huh? Besides there is a lot of sweets there... yeah. That's where we're going. "

"Finally. A decision, " Bobby said, putting down Castiel on the floor. "Maybe some sweets will do you some good, Gabriel."

"Yeah, probably. Cotton Candy all around, it'll be great. " Before anyone else could say anything, Gabriel was already on his way out the front door so they could leave.

" And the rides! " Castiel added as he was following his brother outside and got into the back seat of the Impala.

" Yes, Cas... And the rides."

* * *

They've been at the fair for only ten minutes and the children were already complaining about everything and acting up, it was certainly getting on Dean's nerves. Sam and Bobby were just trying to ignore their fighting and trying to make them focus on something else. Gabriel was complaining about how he wanted to go get some cotton candy while Castiel was complaining about wanting to go ride all of the rides. They just couldn't see eye to eye on what they wanted to do. Dean was about ready to leave them here while he went back to Bobby's, but of course Sam wouldn't let him do that...

"...Shut up, Gabriel!" Castiel yelled at his older brother who was making fun of him."

"You shut up!"

"C'mon..." Sam said to them as he rolled his eyes. "we're trying to have fun here, guys. Stop fighting..."

"But Gabriel said-"

"I don't care, just let it go. How about we find some rides?"

"And cotton candy!" Gabriel added as he was following Sam down the path. He had noticed that Castiel was looking up at the Ferris wheel with wide eyes. "Wanna go up on that?" Gabriel asked his little brother with a smirk on his face.

"I... I don't know..." Castiel muttered.

"Lets go, I'll be with you."

"Really?"

"Mhm." They walked towards the ride with the three adults following behind them. They all got into the next free passenger pod on the Ferris Wheel; Gabriel and Castiel sat on one side of the pod while the adults were on the other side. Castiel was looking down over the edge of the passenger pod just as it was starting to move upwards towards the sky.

"Cas, maybe you should sit down," Sam suggested as they were started to go up higher on the ride.

Gabriel smirked and chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" Dean had asked him, figuring that he was up to something as he always was.

"Nothing... Nothing..." Gabriel told Dean before he looked over the edge of the pod when they had stopped at the very top of the ride. "Hey Cas, look at that." Gabriel pointed at something on the ground.

"What are you-" When Castiel looked over the edge of the passenger pod to see what Gabriel was pointing at, his eyes went wide when he had realized how high they were up in the air. "Erm..." He muttered.

"What's your problem?" Gabriel asked trying to hide the huge smile on his face, he knew damn well that Castiel was afraid of heights and would totally freak out about this.

"So... High..." Castiel muttered to himself, completely ignoring his older brothers question. He backed up away from the edge of the passenger pod and climbed into Dean's lap.

"But seriously Cas, how are you afraid of heights? You're an angel," Dean asked him.

"Why... Why aren't we moving...?" Castiel whimpered also ignoring Dean's stupid question. Gabriel whistled and shook his head. "What?"

"The ride isn't suppose to stop like this..." Gabriel lied. He had a little too much fun when picking on his little brother, he knew that once they were to get out of the passenger pod Dean was going to hit him right upside the head. But messing with picking on people was something that Gabriel lived for, so it didn't really bother him when he got in trouble for it. When he saw the terrified look on his brothers face, he had to stop himself from smiling at how he was falling for his lie. "Yeah... Last time something like this had happened a whole bunch of people had gotten stuck and never got down-"

"Gabriel!" Sam and Dean shouted at the archangel.

The yelling had caused him to jump suddenly. "What?!"

"Dont'cha think that lyin' to Castiel is gettin' a little old?" Bobby had added.

Gabriel shrugged, a small smile played on his lips. "Nah.. I think it's funny."

"Of course you do..."

"He's not serious is he?" Castiel asked Sam.

"Of course not... He's just being.. well.. Gabriel." The ride started to move back down towards the ground. "See? We're going to be just fine." Sam glared at Gabriel again who just shrugged as if he didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

They've rode all the rides and were now walking around the fair grounds looking for other things that they could do now. Gabriel had two bags of cotton candy in his arms, he was pulling some of the fluffy goodness from one of the opened bags and ate it. He finally had gotten what he wanted, and was refusing to share it with anyone. Not even with Castiel. Every time that he had asked Gabriel for a small little piece of the cotton candy, Gabriel would push him away. When it came to his candy Gabriel made sure that no one would ever take it no matter what.

"Gaaabe!" Castiel whined. "Can I pleeeease have some cotton candy? I already ate mine."

"Cas, shut up. I said no like one-hundred times."

"Pleeeease..." Castiel looked up at his older brother with a puppy dog look.

Gabriel sighed loudly, pulling a piece of cotton candy apart from the bag and gave it to Castiel. "Fine... But that's all you get."

"Thank you."

"Whatever..."

They were walking past a game booth, Castiel grabbed Bobby's hand. "Bobby! Bobby, look!" He pointed at the game booth. "I want the stuffed animal."

Bobby looked over at what Castiel was talking about. "I suppose we could try to win one..." Bobby said as they turned around and went over to the game booth.

"Step right up! Knock over all the jars to win a prize!" The game announcer at the game booth called as people were walking past him.

Bobby paid to try out the game. "You wanna try, Cas?" He asked the small angel who could barely see over the counter of the booth.

"No. Can't reach it. Can you do it?"

"Sure thing."

"Don't strain yourself," Dean said with a smirk on his face just as Bobby was about to throw the first ball.

He glared at Dean. "Shut up, you idjit. Y'know, unless you want me to hit you upside the head." Dean rolled his eyes, shutting up. Bobby threw the first ball, it had hit the first set of jars and they all tumbled down.

"I wanna try!" Gabriel said, trying to get Bobby's attention.

"Go for it."

Gabriel threw the ball at the second set of jars, knocking them all over just as Bobby did with the first set. Seeing that Gabriel was having fun knocking over the jars and the fact that there was only one set left before winning the prize Castiel now wanted to try it. "Bobby, now I wanna try," he said as he was trying to look over the counter again.

"Sure."

Sam picked up Castiel so he could look over the counter. "Go for it," Sam told him.

When throwing the last ball, Castiel was trying really hard to try and knock down all of the jars, but he didn't get them all which had upset him. He looked up at Sam with tears forming in his eyes. "Sammy, I missed..."

"Don't cry, Cas," Sam said as he was hugging him.

"It was close enough," the announcer told Castiel. "Pick your prize." Castiel looked up at the booth as he was wiping the tears from his eyes. There was so many different stuffed animals to choose from, but he pointed at the purple raccoon. The announcer took the stuffed animal down and gave it to Castiel who was hugging it tight.

* * *

That night while the children were asleep and Sam and Dean were hanging out in the living room, Crowley showed up in the middle of the room. "Hello, boys," he said to them.

"Crowley? What did you find out?" Sam asked him as he stood up from the chair that he was sitting in.

"I found out how easy it is to steal candy from out of a vending machine," Crowley had said sarcastically but somewhat looked proud of himself.

"About the location of the witches, you jackass," Dean snapped at him.

"Oh, right, right. I did find the location. They're kept up in a church, it's about a four hour drive from here, so you better get goin'. Is that all you needed?"

"Yea-" Before Sam could finish his sentence Crowley had snapped his fingers and disappeared without saying anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

While Sam and Dean were off hunting the witches, Bobby was the one who had to stay back to watch the kids while they were gone. He didn't know what to do with the kids to keep them calm and under control, but he would have to do what he had to. Gabriel was bored out of his mind, he was looking out the window, watching the rain drops roll down the window. It was pouring outside so they weren't allowed to out and play, so Castiel was playing with his toy cares that Dean had bought for him recently. Castiel sighed, slowly becoming bored with the toys, he rolled one of the toy cars over to Gabriel and it bumped into his foot.

"Gabe, can I have my toy back?" Castiel asked his older brother. Gabriel looked down at the toy car and picked it up before walking away from the window then sat down on the couch, he didn't say anything to Castiel the whole time. "Gabe?"

"What?"

"Can I have my toy back?" He asked again.

"Nah..."

"But... I was playing with that one..."

"Too bad."

"Gabe, give me it!" Castiel yelled before climbing up on the couch next to his older brother who was smiling about this the whole time. He tried to grab the toy car from him but Gabriel held it up high away from Castiel where he couldn't reach it. "Gabe!"

"I want it." Gabriel pushed Castiel off of him. "It's mine now."

"Now what's goin' on?" Bobby demanded as this was the third time that he had to come into the living room to make sure that the boys weren't killing each other. They were both yelling so loud that he could hear it from the other room.

"Gabe took my toy!"

"Did no! I had it first!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"That's enough!" Bobby broke up the arguing and then ended it by taking the toy car from Gabriel. "I'm not going to listen to this petty fighting the whole time Sam and Dean are gone, do you understand me?"

"But. I'm. So. Bored," Gabriel groaned. "When are we gonna be turned back to normal? I don't think I can stand being a kid for much longer."

"I dunno..."

"Bobby. Bored," Castiel now started to complain. "What can we do for fun now?"

"That Arcade Universe sounds rad," Gabriel told Bobby as he got off of the couch. "How about it, Bobby? Take us to our last place as children?"

Bobby sighed, knowing that he couldn't say no to that. "I suppose so... But when it's time to go you better mind me, understand?"

"Sure. Whatever you say."

* * *

"...Again with these stupid wristbands..." Gabriel said as they walked in through the building.

"Those 'stupid wristbands' cost me twenty bucks each, so don't even think about takin' them off." Bobby slapped the back of Gabriel's hand so he would stop messing with the tight paper wristband.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"If you take it off I'll have to buy a new one. So not touchin' it. Hear all that, Cas?" He looked down at the youngest angel who was still holding onto his hand.

"I heard."

"Good." Bobby walked over to an empty booth table. "I'm going to stay here, okay? Gabe, no beating anyone up." Gabriel gave him a somewhat confused look but he knew damn well what Bobby was going on about.

"No promises there."

"Gabe..." He shrugged as Bobby rolled his eyes. "And watch out for your brother."

"Got'cha."

Bobby gave the kids some money so they could go get some quarters for the games. "This whole place is a scam..." He muttered to himself as he sat down at the booth, watching the kids go off into the arcade. It wasn't long until Bobby fell asleep while sitting in the uncomfortable booth.

"I'm confused..." Castiel told Gabriel.

"When aren't you confused?" Gabriel asked as he was putting his money into the machine to get quarters.

"Why are we trading this for coins?"

"Because, dork. We need quarters to play the games," he explained as the was putting the coins in the paper bag. "Now you." He stepped out of the way so Castiel could get his coins. "Watch out, Cas. Or else it'll take your fingers."

"Are you being serious...?"

"Mhm."

Castiel looked at the machine with unease, he was somewhat sure that Gabriel was just trying to scare him again, but what did he know? "Can you do it for me...?" He held out his money to Gabriel so that he could do it.

"What? Why?"

"Don't wanna lose my fingers..."

Gabriel sighed as he took the money from his brother, he knew that every time that he tried to scare him it would come back around to bite him. He was being such a baby about it... "I'm not putting the coins in the bag for you, just an FYI." As the coins were coming out of the machine, Castiel grabbed them and put them all into the paper bag. "Great, lets go."

They walked past all the running screaming kids whose parents didn't seem to care about all of the mischief that they were causing. Sure Gabriel loved to cause mischief as much as anyone else, but seeing other kids screaming and yelling just annoyed the hell out of him... Castiel was looking around at all of the arcade games that were there. There were so many to pick from and he wasn't sure where to start first. He grabbed onto Gabriel's arm, pointing at one of the arcade game machines. "I wanna play that one," Castiel told him as he was walking towards it.

"What? _Pac-Man? _Really?"

"Yes. Wanna play." He put a quarter in the _Pac-Man _game machine, but the problem was that he was a little too short to see the screen. "Gabe. Gabe!" He tried to get his brothers attention who was looking around the place.

"What is it now?"

"I can't see."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help me?" Gabriel picked up his little brother so he could see the screen. No matter how badass Gabriel tried to act, he would always have a soft spot for his little brother.

* * *

_**-Three hours later-**_

Bobby was woken up by a phone call, it was Sam telling him that they have taken care of the witches and that Castiel and Gabriel should be back to normal within twenty-four hours or less. After that phone call, Bobby decided that it was probably a good time to go back home. He also now had the fun job to try and find the two monsters. When he stood up from the booth, his back was seriously sore from sleeping there for almost three hours. Speaking of which, he wondered how the kids were still out and about without any money left, they must have spent it all already...

While walking around towards the back of the arcade, he saw Gabriel and Castiel playing Skee-Roll. Playing? More like cheating. Castiel was handing off the balls up to Gabriel who was sitting up by the point slots and putting them into the highest point slot. Bobby was watching them, shaking his head at the sight.

"Y'know, that's not how you idjits play the game," Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is how you get the highest points and win," Gabriel said with a smirk on his face. "Plus, we're kicking ass at this game!"

Bobby picked up the bag next to Castiel that had their quarters in it, it was still filled with coins. "How did you mange to save all of this for three hours?"

"I have my ways."

"You beat up a kid for it," Castiel corrected Gabriel as he was passing up another ball to him. Gabriel glared at him and he realized what he had done wrong. "Oops..."

Bobby grabbed Gabriel's arm and pulled him down off of the Skee-Roll table. "Ow!"

"What did I tell you about beating people?"

"I said no promises!"

Bobby rolled his eyes at Gabriel's excuses. "Leave the bag, Cas. We're leaving." Both of the kids groaned in annoyance but they didn't argue with Bobby as they were leaving the arcade.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter of the story. ;-; I was going to write more, but sadly I have had some serious writers block lately so best to stop it here. Thank you all who read this little story, favourite it, followed, and reviewed it, it means a lot. Thank you, and I love you all. c:**

* * *

The night before, Sam and Dean didn't really feel like talking about the witches since they had sure put up one hell of a fight. They had said that the witches spell would wear off in twenty-four hours or less, but it has been more than that and the two angels were still kids... Maybe they had done something wrong or missed something? Or maybe it had to take longer than twenty-four hours. The point was that both Gabriel and Castiel were getting on Dean's nerves by asking when they were going to be turned back to normal. They didn't seem to understand that he really didn't know...

That morning, Sam, Dean, and Bobby had found a spell that may or may not help the kids get turned back to normal. It wasn't a 100% guarantee, but it was something that they could try. Before they could even get started on said spell they had heard some noises coming from the guest bedroom. They had all just assumed that it was the kids fighting over a blanket again so they just left it alone. It only they knew what was going on... Gabriel and Castiel had literally just turned back to their normal selves and they both were aware of it. They truly were, but apparently fighting over a blanket was the top thing on their list at the moment...

"Cas. I swear to God... If you take this goddamn blanket one more time I will kill you," Gabriel had threatened him in a very calm voice.

"No. It's mine," Castiel muttered as he rolled over, his back facing his older brother.

"You are wearing your trench coat! You shouldn't need a goddamn blanket!"

"I don't care!"

"Y'know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kick your ass." Before Castiel could respond to that, Gabriel shoved him off from the bed.

Sam and Dean had heard a loud crashing sound that was now coming from the guest bedroom, they knew that something was now up. They rolled their eyes before going to go check out what was happening.

"Look, if you two want to be back to normal-" Dean had started to say as he was opening the door. He had stopped talking mid sentence as he saw the two grown angels wrestling with each other on the floor. "What the hell...?"

"When did you two become normal?!" Sam had demanded.

Castiel kicked Gabriel off from him and stood up, readjusting his trench coat. "I am not completely sure," he answered. "It was recently." He glared at Gabriel who was now sitting on the bed wrapped in the blanket that they were just fighting over as if they were still children.

"Doesn't matter," Gabriel said. "I finally have the blanket."

"Good for you," Dean had said sarcasticly with an eye roll.

"Hey, you would feel pretty damn proud too if _someone_," Gabriel glared at Castiel. "Kept hogging it all the time..." He stood up, putting the blanket back on the bed. "Well... I better go. There is no way I'm hanging around here for awhile, I had my fill. Thanks a lot, boys." He had said then snapped his fingers, disappearing from the room.

Dean sighed heavily, happy that now everything was back to the way that they should be. He took a swing of his beer then walked out of the room. "This is the reason why I will never have kids."

* * *

**It was a very, very short last chapter, I know. I'm so sorry. ;-; But like I've said, I have had some major writers block lately, so please forgive me. Thank you all again for reading. ^_^**


End file.
